


Bucky's first Gala

by FletcherRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: This was requested on tumblr - "winter soldier/ bucky or seb? public gala? thank you!"The Avengers attend a charity gala and things get a little steamy between Reader and Bucky.





	Bucky's first Gala

The Avengers weren’t known for attending awards nights or galas, maybe Tony Stark… but not the rest. So when we were invited along to a fundraising dinner I got a little excited, over the top.  
“Tell me you’re coming?” I asked Bucky for the millionth time this week, sliding my arms around his middle from behind him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
He shrugged and put down the wrench before turning in my arms.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, darling.” He said for the umpteenth time, making my smile drop, along with my arms from his waist.  
“You do more for charity than any one here. You rebuild and fix and talk, and no one knows it. You deserve to be there.” I frowned, pushing away from him and stomping back to our room, leaving him in the garage with his bike.

“Who are we missing?” Tony clapped his hands together, looking around the aircraft - because the Avengers weren’t traveling right if they didn’t make some sort of dramatic entrance.  
Steve looked to me from the cockpit, raising a questioning brow.  
“Not coming,” I mouthed, shaking my head, well aware I looked pissed off from my seat at the back of the aircraft.  
“Sorry I’m late,” called a voice from outside, their footsteps echoing as they jogged up the metal ramp. My head whipped round to see Bucky, his hair combed back and he looked dapper in the three piece suit with a bow tie.  
“That’s everyone,” Clint called, pushing the button for the back of the plane to close before he took his seat.  
“You look beautiful,” Bucky greeted, standing over my seat, hanging on to a bar running along the roof.  
“I do, don’t I?” I teased, smoothing out my green dress, pulling the material over my leg to cover the long slit in the dress. “You don’t look too bad yourself!” I finally said, looking up at him and sharing a smile.  
He ghosted his hand over my jaw, his thumb hovering over my cheek, before he let it fall to my hair that was styled over my shoulder. He twirled a strand around his finger, his eyes following the movement before tracking down the rest of my body.  
“Glad I didn’t miss this!”

Drinks had been flowing all night and the whole room seemed to have changed from serious and business-like to jovial and fun. Bucky had been whispering in my ear all night and I’d had my hand resting on his thigh, thumb swiping back and forth as I spoke across him to Natasha.

“To those that fight for the people across the world, no matter their culture, religion or color, we extend this award to you. Thank you for keeping us safe from dangers we didn’t think possible, thank you for putting in time to rebuild and help heal those left suffering. The Avengers.” The MC announced the next award, all of us around the table stood to accept the applause and join in when Steve and Tony both left to accept it and speak on our behalf.  
“That’s quite a dress,” Bucky whispered in my ear as we all began to sit back down.

I gave a sly smile and watched him as he noticed the large slit of my dress falling to the side of my leg, revealing most of my thigh to him as I sat.  
His hand quickly caught mine as I made to pull the material back across, and I quirked a brow at him, receiving a devilish look in return.  
I rolled my eyes at my partner, he wouldn’t do anything but admire me in a crowded room, and I turned my attention to our appointed leaders on the stage.

“…Each member of our team plays an integral part, from finding the problem to solving it.“ Steve was saying, voice confident through the speakers.  
I glanced down at Bucky’s hand that had landed on my thigh, the warmth from his palm matching that of my quickly flushing skin.  
“…Just like a family, we’ve had our,” Tony cleared his throat, playing up to the audience, “disagreements, but we’ve worked through them, all because-”  
I jumped when Bucky’s pinky grazed over my panties, touching against my heat.  
I passed it off as a cough and reached for my water, smiling kindly at Bruce who looked across the table at me with concern.  
I grabbed at Bucky’s hand under the table and stopped his hand from climbing any further, but he moved his pinky again, tracing against my lips, igniting a fire within me.

I used the cover of my glass, raised to my lips, to glance across at Bucky and the dead pan face he was managing to maintain.  
I swallowed thickly and chased it with water as I decided on my next move. Placing the water down, I removed my hand from his and rested my elbows on the table, opening my legs just a little further for Bucky.  
His index finger looped around the edge of my lace panties and pulled it aside, letting his middle finger run between my lips and press against the bundle of nerves, that by now was desperate for attention.  
“…So we’d like to take the time to thank each member of our family.” Steve began, but I barely heard it over my heart beat building.  
Bucky’s finger worked it’s way down from my clit, finding me wet already, and pushing inside. I clenched my teeth and swallowed thickly, trying my hardest not to bring attention to myself.

But I furrowed as I noticed the movement around me, three of our table were standing, Bruce, Thor and Natasha.  
“… to Bucky Barnes,” Steve’s voice called through the speakers. The applause around us grew in my eyes as Bucky’s fingers disappeared from between my legs as he stood, joining the team.  
A smirk made its way over Bucky’s face as he joined in the applause, looking down at me. I had mere moments to correct my dress before my name was called too and I had to stand.  
“Tease.” I accused, whispering into his ear as the applause built for Vision, two seats away (as Steve and Tony had been sitting between us).  
Bucky kept applauding for the rest of our team as their intros and names were announced, but lowered his lips to my ear.  
“Definitely glad I didn’t miss this!”


End file.
